1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a curved-surface type display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat-surface type display devices have been developed to replace cathode ray tube display devices, which have a relatively large size and high power consumption. Various types of flat-surface display devices, such as organic light emitting display devices, liquid crystal display devices, plasma display panel, etc., have been developed.
In recent years, demand has increased for display devices that can provide the viewer with a three-dimensional effect and also with a sense of immersion and presence within the displayed image. To provide the viewer with a three-dimensional effect, three-dimensional image display devices are being developed, and, to provide the viewer with the sense of immersion and presence in the display image, curved-surface type display devices are being developed.